Pequeño pajarito enfermo
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Un pequeño tributo a la diseñadora de muse por su cumpleaños.


-¿¡Porque no me dijiste que Kotori está enferma!? –vocifero la peliazul bastante molesta.

-Es que me dijo Kotori-chan que no te digiera nada…-bajo la mirada apenada la ojiazul –no quería preocuparte, por eso me dijo que no…

-¡Pero esa no es excusa! –exclamo.

-Perdón Umi-chan…-se disculpo aun apenada y levanto la mirada cuando escucho el susurro de su mejor amiga.

-Supongo que no se puede hacer nada…-hizo una leve mueca- perdón por gritarte así, se que no lo hiciste a propósito, pero es que…

-Te preocupas mucho por Kotori-chan –una sonrisa traviesa salió de los labios de la más baja –la quieres mucho y por eso te preocupas así por ella~

-Si, la quiero mucho…-sonrió bobamente.

-La quieres incluso más que a mí –poso su brazo en el hombro de la más alta- yo cuando me enferme no hiciste tanto escándalo~

-¿A que te refieres? –entrecerró los ojos y la miro algo molesta –Cuando tú te enfermaste te cuide como corresponde

-Si, eso es verdad, pero te fuiste celosa porque Kotori-chan se quedo a cuidarme –agrando su sonrisa traviesa y pico la mejilla de su acompañante –eres muy celosa Umi-chan, debes tener más confianza en tus sentimientos por Kotori-chan~

-¡Y-yo no sé de que estás hablando! –un creciente sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas –Y-yo me fui porque necesitaba irme porque tenía que entrenar –intento excusarse.

-Pero que poco sincera eres~ -dejo de posar su hombro en ella y camino por los pasillos de la escuela burlonamente –Y te quejas de Maki-chan~ -camino con manos atrás de su espalda.

-¡Oye! Yo nunca me burle de Maki… –murmuro y camino atrás de la ahora presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Si claro~ -se giro a verla y camino de espalda para poder verla. -¿Cuándo le dirás a Kotori-chan que te gusta?

-¿D-de que estás hablando? –volvió a sonrojarse –y deja de caminar así, te vas a lastimar

-No me cambies de tema Umi-chan~ sabes que te gusta Kotori desde que éramos niñas, ayer estabas apunto de decírselo, no entiendo como batallas tanto en sincerarte –dijo de manera simplemente.

-N-no se aquí te refieres…-dejo de andar y bajo la mirada apenada –En todo caso… no creo que ella me vea de esa manera…

-Pero que pesimista eres Umi-chan –se acerco a su amiga de la infancia y coloco su mano derecha en su hombro –mírame Umi-chan –la mencionada acato y la miro –ella te quiere mucho, mucho más de lo que me va a querer a mí, eso te lo aseguro –sonrió confiada.

-Honoka…

-Ve por ella, yo estaré en el consejo estudiantil terminando unos papeleos –afirmo aun sonriendo.

-¿Tu trabajando? ¿Qué hiciste con Honoka y donde esta? –la miro extrañada.

-Que mala eres~ -la pelinaranja hizo un puchero –yo puedo ser muy responsable –dijo ofendida.

Una risa burlona salió de los labios de la chica de ojos marrones –es que no es normal de tu parte, anda ya dime quien te va a ayudar –pidió de manera amable.

-No te voy a decir –se cruzo de brazos y continuo cruzando los brazos.

-Si me dices uhmm te llevare al parque de diversiones que tanto quieres ir –vio la sonrisa infantil en el rostro de la pelinaranja -¿trato? –le extendió la mano.

-¡Trato! –Tomo su mano y la apretó- Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan me van a ayudar hoy, me van a enseñar a dominar mejor el consejo estudiantil –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ayuda de las senpai entonces –dijo burlonamente –no sé porque no me sorprende…

-Que mala~ ¡Umi-chan! –tiro de la mano que aun tenia estrechada y beso la mejilla de su mejor amiga.

-¿¡H-Honoka!? –un poderoso sonrojo quedo en sus mejillas.

-Es un beso de la buena suerte –la soltó de la mano y le dio un coqueto guiño de ojo –suerte atrapando al pajarito~ -se fue al salón del consejo estudiantil.

-Y-y dice que Rin es la afectiva…-murmuro por debajo –"suerte con la pajarita" –pensó y sonrió levemente –supongo que no pierdo nada…

Sin más se puso en camino a la casa de la peligris que le robaba el aliento.

En su andar comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pocas eran las veces que podía estar a solas con Kotori. La mayoría de las veces era Honoka la que se encargaba de cuidarla en sus días de enfermedad, pero ahora esa "obligación" le fue dada a ella.

A cada paso recordó la fiesta por el cumpleaños de la ojiambar. La fiesta en realidad se había hecho el domingo porque el lunes existía el problema de las clases, así que su cumpleaños corresponde al lunes, ósea hoy.

La fiesta fue hecha en la gran casa Nishikino, donde la señora Nishikino por petición del resto de muse y la madre de la festejada que también es su amiga personal, acepto hacer la fiesta en su propia casa o más bien mansión.

El tema fue "princesas y príncipes" donde los invitados podían ir como cualquiera de las dos formas.

-Aun no puedo creer que Honoka me obligo a ir de príncipe…-suspiro algo apenada y el recuerdo de la fiesta invadió su mente.

Flashback.

-¡Te ves hermosa Umi-chan! –la entusiasta pelinaranja tomo el brazo de la peliazul con una sonrisa -¿O debería decir "atractivo"? –dijo con burla.

-Yo no le veo lo gracioso…-dijo entre apenada y enojada –yo ni quería vestirme así hoy…

Miro su atuendo que no consistía más que un traje hecho a medida con la chaqueta color azul marino, pantalón marrón, zapatos de charol negro y hombreras color oro. Su cabello lo llevaba sujetado con una coleta baja.

-Te ves fantástica, aunque tú no me has dicho nada por mi atuendo –hizo un puchero.

Su vestido largo y pomposo color arenisca hacia juego con unos guantes largos color blanco, zapatillas del mismo color, y su cabello no llevaba su habitual coleta de lado, ahora estaba completamente suelto y en capaz perfectamente levantada.

-No puedo decir mentiras…-vio la cara de ilusión de Honoka- te ves horrible –dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

-¡Pero que mala eres Umi-chan!

-Veo que están muy animadas chicas –esa fue la voz de el "padre" de muse.

-¡Eli-chan! –grito la pelinaranja y abrazo a la recién llegada.

-También es un placer verte Honoka –rio divertida y la más baja se separo de ella- estas hermosa, pero eso no es novedad –le guiño el ojo provocándole así un leve sonrojo.

-Tu también te ves muy galante Eli-chan –le correspondió la sonrisa.

El traje de la rubia consistía en los mismo que Umi, solo que su chaqueta era de color azul cielo, pantalones blancos, zapato de charol negro y hombreras de color oro.

-Pero que veo aquí, Elichi ya me está siendo infiel -la voz fingida de la pelimorada se hizo sonar al lado de la "pareja".

La pelimorada, al igual que Honoka, su vestido era pomposo y largo pero de un color turquesa suave, escote en forma de corazón y la espalda descubierta. Su cabellera la llevaba si sus habituales coletas, esta vez lo traía suelto y con una diadema blanca sujetándolo.

-Nozomi…no es lo que parece –palideció la rusa al ver a su "amiga" molesta. –yo solo…

-No nada, ahora que me eres infiel ya nada sea igual –coloco su mano izquierda cerca de su boca para ahogar su fingido llanto –Ya no me amas…

-Nozomi no es eso, lo juro –intento reponer con una sonrisa – yo solo te amo a ti, te lo juro –intento acercarse.

-¡No me toques cruel mujer! –Se alejo de su tacto y tomo el brazo de la peliazul –ahora Umi-chan será a la persona que amo, ¡jamás la dejare!

-Por favor Nozomi, Umi nunca…

-Mi bella dama, lamento que aquel truhan le rompiera el corazón –hablo la peliazul con una voz galante – juro que nunca la dejare, ninguna mujer me alejara de usted –sonrió coquetamente y beso el dorso de la mano de la pelimorada.

-¡Hey! ¡No pueden hacer eso! –intento reclamar pero fue silenciada con un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

-Pero que mala es ustedes –la pelinaranja también entro en el juego -¿Por qué no me dijo que tenía pareja? ¡Es usted perversa! –se alejo con fingido enojo.

-Pero yo…

-Mi dama, ¿me permite ver si está bien aquella señorita? –pidió con una galante sonrisa la joven de ojos marrones.

-Por supuesto, pero no demore que no quiero estar sola con esta blasfemia de persona

-Gracias, volveré antes de que empiece a extrañar mis labios –beso la mejilla de su "amada" y salió a buscar a la joven de ojos azules.

-Nozomi yo…

-No me hables Elicchi –le giro la mirada y camino a otro rincón de la sala de baile de los Nishikino.

 _-En otro lugar de la fiesta-_

-Eso fue muy divertido Umi-chan –rio alegremente la pelinaranja.

-Ni que lo digas, Eli ya me debía una venganza así –la acompaño en su risa.

-Sigo diciendo que a ti te gusta ser el príncipe de las historias –la miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Y-yo no sé de que estás hablando…

-Por eso hoy serás el príncipe de Kotori-chan~ -sonrió ilusionada.

-No digas tonterías Honoka, y ya deja de dar vueltas como idiota –reprimió.

-Nop, es que soy muy feliz~ -giro sobre su eje. –Yo no me voy a… –sus palabras cayeron junto con ella.

-Te dije que te ibas a caer… -suspiro resignada y le ofreció su mano a su caída amiga. –eres un caso perdido Honoka…

-Pero así me quieres~ -hizo un puchero cómico y se levanto con la ayuda de Umi.

-Bueno, eso es cierto –sonrió de lado – pero debes tener más cuidado, ¿si? –dijo con una voz calmada casi paternal.

-Lo tendré, aunque sé que este príncipe no está disponible –le guiño el ojo –no te pongas así Umi-chan, bien que te gusta ser un príncipe –balanceo suavemente la mano que aun seguía junta con la de ella.

-Y-yo no sé a que te refieres…-bajo la mirada apenada ý sintió un rápido beso en la mejilla -¿Pero que…?

-Es uno de buena suerte –le sonrió calmadamente y señalo a la peligris que había salido por el balcón – ¡Suerte matador! –Soltó su mano y corrió junto con los demás -¡Yo también quiero bailar con Rin-chan!

-Pero que rara son a veces…-entrecerró los ojos en dirección a donde corrió Honoka- creo que… iré a verla –sonrió nerviosamente y se acerco al balcón.

 _-En el balcón-_

Cuando la peliazul llego al balcón se quedo anonadada de la belleza que se encontraba viendo fijamente a la nada. Su vestido acentuaba sus bien formadas caderas. Ese vestido verde aceituna hacia juego con su perfecto cabello marrón grisáceo trenzado con algunas flores en el.

Una sonrisa boba apareció en aquella joven de galante porte. Definitivamente estaba enamorada de ella, su sonrisa le ayudaba en los peores momentos, sus leves caricias eran el mejor consuelo. Una caricia de ella abría completamente su corazón y lo dejaba completamente al descubierto.

Ella es y será siempre su todo. Su mejor amiga, su primer amiga, su primer amor, su todo.

-¿Te han dicho que eres muy mala para espiar? –La dulce voz de la peligris el saco de su ensoñación -¿terminaste de platicar con Honoka-chan? –se giro para verla e inquirió arqueando la ceja.

Umi la miro confundida, parecía… ¿celosa? No eso no era posible, pero si así era entonteces… ¿de quién? ¿De Honoka? ¿Del tormento de Akibara?

-¿Estas celosa? –soltó ladeando la cabeza.

-Claro que no –forzó una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por la peliazul- Honoka-chan es tu amiga tanto como mía, no tengo problemas con que hables con ella o algo así

Umi esbozo una leve sonrisa al notar que su mejor amiga estaba completamente celosa. Rio levemente al ver su pequeño tic en el ojo. Incluso hasta pensó en lo cómico se vería si le contara lo que paso hace rato con la sacerdotisa de muse.

-¿De que te ríes? –la ojiambar frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

-De que eres mala mentirosa –aclaro con una sonrisa- esta celosa por lo que paso hace rato, ¿no?

-Eso…no es cierto…-desvió la mirada un poco apenada.

-Claro que lo es –se acerco a ella con una sonrisa – ¿quieres entrar? Hace mucho frio aquí...

-No quiero…

-Kotori…

-Que no quiero… si quieres entra tu

-A ver –la tomo gentilmente de la mano- no puedo permitir que una princesa este aquí afuera –dijo con tal galantería que se sorprendió a si misma. –es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, debes festejar con las demás

La música del salón comenzó a sonar.

-Pero…

-Pero nada –le sonrió cálidamente y la atrajo hasta ella -¿gusta bailar conmigo, princesa?

-Umi…-se sonrojo ante los actos de su "príncipe" –pero…

-No tomare un no como respuesta –coloco su mano en la cintura de su acompañante para acomodarla en la posición de baile. -¿lista?

La peligris asintió levemente y en ese balcón bailaron un bello vals, solo ellas existían en su pequeño mundo. Nadie más, solo ellas.

Umi era la que llevaba por completo el ritmo de la canción, mientras su bella acompañante la seguía con una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo en sus delicadas mejillas.

El vals lo llevaron con calma, un baile que transmitía los sentimientos de una por la otra. La luz de la luna era su fiel protector, cuidando sus secretos y sus pesares.

El baile, por desgracia termino. La joven galante se separo con gentileza de la dama y le dio una reverencia para mostrar su respeto por ella. La dama imito su acción. Ambas al verse a los ojos rieron levemente ante sus actos tan raros.

-Gracias por el baile Umi-chan –dijo agradecida la dama y beso la mejilla de su acompañante –fue estupendo.

-No es problema –sonrió apenada y nerviosa –tal vez deberíamos entrar –se encamino hasta el salón. Pero su andar fue impedido con una mano que la sujetaba -¿Kotori? –la miro extrañada.

-Umi-chan….yo….-san poderoso sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas –yo….te…

-¿Qué pasa Kotori? –Ahora su mirada era preocupada -¿te sientes mal?

-No…es que…-bajo la mirada apenada.

Sin previo aviso, en un momento rápido la peligris beso de manera fugaz a la joven de ojos marrones. Lo ojos de la dama estaban completamente cerrados por los nervios pero los de la chica galante estaban más abiertos a más no poder.

El beso no duro mucho, pero logro transmitir esa inseguridad y amor que sentía la ojiambar, al momento de separarse salió como alma que lleva el diablo donde se encontraban las demás. Así dejo a la joven de cabellos azulados bastante confundida y sonrojada a más no poder.

Fin del Flashback.

-"Y pensar que ella fue la que me beso y no como dice Honoka…"-se sonrojo levemente ante el recuerdo de aquel beso.

Dio unos leves golpes a la puerta de la casa de la peligris pero nadie le abrió. Supuso que la directora aun estaría en la escuela y que Kotori estaría muy enferma para abrir. Así que saco la llave que se encontraba abajo del masetero y entro con esa misma.

-¿Kotori? –Entro con cuidado y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas –debe estar en su cuarto…-subió las escaleras con sutileza.

Al subirlas ubico el cuarto de la ojiambar, entro y vio la escena más tiernamente cómica que se pudo imaginar.

Un pajarito acostado en su cama de lado y durmiendo de manera profunda.

-Esto si que no me lo esperaba –sonrió para si misma y se acerco al lecho donde se encontraba la chica –si que tiene el sueño pesado –pico con suavidad su mejilla y la dormida ni cuenta se inmuto.

Vio a su alrededor y visualizo unos cuantos jarabes y pañuelos. El cesto de basura estaba repleto de pañuelos usados y desechados.

-Lo bueno que no fue tan grave –suspiro aliviada y volvió a mirar a su aun dormida amiga –ya que recuerdo, ni feliz cumpleaños te dije…

Tomo una silla y se sentó justo al lado de la cama –sabes Kotori, el beso de ayer me sorprendió mucho, pensé que había sido por la emoción o algo así pero…-jalo aire en un intento de obtener valor –me…me gusto…-los colores en sus mejillas se dispararon a tonos carmesí- en verdad…te…te amo mucho… no es justo decírtelo cuando estas dormida pero… es la mejor manera que encuentro para decirte mis sentimientos…cada vez que sonríes mi mundo se ilumina, tu eres la razón por la cual me esfuerzo cada día, quiero vivir contigo siempre, aunque tu no me elijas quiero estar contigo para verte crecer como la hermosa mujer que eres…

Ahora se sentía mejor, un peso menos como quien dice, pero en su interior estaba más tranquila al confesar todo aquello.

-Yo también te quiero Umi-chan –sonrió alegremente y con leves lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿E-estabas escuchando? –dijo sorprendida y bastante apenada.

-Te escuche cuando llegaste –siguió sonriendo, pero no se levanto de su cama –me alegra que por fin digieras todo eso Umi-chan

-Kotori…

-Yo también te amo mucho, pero mucho Umi-chan~, eres la persona más importante en mi vida y te amo –dijo de manera sincera, sin titubear ni dudar.

-Kotori…yo…-volvió a jalar aire- gracias por aceptar mis sentimientos –le dio una fina sonrisa cargada de amor y verdad.

-Eres demasiado formal Umi-chan~ -acerco su mano a la mejilla de su amada –deberemos mejorar eso

-¿Kotori?

-Muchas palabras~ -la acerco gentilmente y beso esos labios que solo en sus sueños volvió a probar.

Ambas chicas al ser inexpertas no hicieron más que suaves roces entre sus labios, pero eso basto para que ese sentimiento fuera transmitido con cada cálida caricia.

Por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse, ambas apenadas pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Umi…

La peliazul el beso suavemente en los labios –feliz cumpleaños mi amada Kotori –le sonrió de la manera más dulce que pudo.

-¡Umi-chan!-se abrazo con fuerza a ella –deja que me cure de mi resfriado y podremos hacer lo mismo que Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan

-¿A que…te refieres? –pregunto algo confundida. Aunque en su ser sabía que no podía ser algo bueno.

-Que te daré duro contra el muro y masis contra el piso –declaro con una gran sonrisa algo inocente.

-¡K-Kotori! ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Nadie~ yo lo adivine sola

-P-pero…

-Tranquila, podrás caminar el próximo día –afirmo.

-K-Kotori…

-No creas que no me di cuenta que estas coqueteando con Nozomi-chan ayer –entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

-Yo…puedo explicarlo –intento excusarse.

-Tengo que hacerte pagar~

-E-eso no es bueno…

-Lo será amor, lo será, quiero dormir un poco, ven -dejo un espacio en su cama para que su ahora novia se acostara junto a ella.

Al estar ya acostadas, la "cumpleañera" se recostó en el pecho de su amante y ella le correspondió con un cálido abrazo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, no te di ningún regalo ayer…

Una leve risa salió de los labios de la ojiambar –me has dado el mejor regalo que pudiera haber pedido, gracias Umi-chan –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La peliazul negó levemente –no gracias a ti –vio su cara de confusión- gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu vida, te amo Kotori, y siempre lo hare

La peligris sonrió enternecida y la beso de manera tierna. Con gusto la joven de ojos marrones correspondió.

Después del tierno beso ambas sucumbieron al sueño….

A la mañana siguiente la ojiambar ya estaba como nueva pero… Umi no estaba del todo bien…se termino contagiando del resfriado de Kotori…

Por más disculpas que la peligris le pidiera ella solo contesto.

 _Por ti iría hasta el mismísimo infierno y volvería solo para poder verte sonreír._

 _ **Y así termina este pequeño One-shot dedicado a Kotori que fue la cumpleañera del día de hoy n_n**_

 _ **Espero que les guste tanto como a mí, y ya saben, dudas o algo por el estilo háganlas saber.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en otra actualización~**_


End file.
